Princess Maker 5
Languages Available In:'''Japanese, Chinese, Korean, English (fan patch and Steam) '''To speed up the game Press CONTROL or F3 (works on PC) =Production= Princess Maker 5 is developed by Gainax, with character designs and illustrations done by Takami Akai. Production History First distributed by Cyberfront in Japan on March 3rd, 2007. The Korean language version was distributed by Gainax KO on May 16th, 2007. The Chinese localization and distribution was by T-Time in traditional Chinese on July 7th, 2007. The game was ported to PS2 almost a year later by Cyberfront, both Princess Maker 5 PS2 and Princess Maker 5 (First Print Limited Edition) PS2 were released on February 7th, 2008. The game will receive a portable version, releasing on September 25th, 2008. The date is synchronized with the Princess Maker 4 Special Edition release on the DS. On May 4th 2018 Princess Maker 5 is release on Steam Mechanical Information Minimum System Requirements: CPU: PentiumIV 2.0 OS: Windows 2000/XP Disk Space: 5GB RAM: 512MB Graphics Card: Any DirectX8.1 Compatible Sound Card: Any Direct Sound Compatible Disc Drive: DVD Drive Resolution: 800x600, High Color Controls: Mouse and Keyboard Potential Issues There are some potentially serious issues with the PC version of the game which may cause the user problems. For example, there is a glitch that causes the game to consistantly crash in some circumstances on December 17th when someone tries to invite your daughter to a Christmas party. Such issues can be fixed via patches that have been released on the official Japanese website for Princess Maker 5. The FAQ section of the official Japanese Website (which can be translated into English using services such as Google Translate) contains said patches. =Game= The game has gained more depth in how the player manages both their own resources and those of their daughter's. Several changes in game play has been made while previous features have been improved to offer more choice for the player. Setting The change in setting is significant in this game because up until now, all Princess Maker games in the core series have taken place in a fantasy world with European flare. Princess Maker 5 takes place in the modern world, two fictitious areas named Himemiya Machi (姫宮町), which is more like a suburb, and Hamasaki Shi (濱崎市), which is more like downtown. It is assumed that these two areas are located somewhere in Japan. Due to the modern setting, many possibilities have opened in terms of what your daughter can and cannot do. For example, she now goes to public school and it is mandatory. The possibility to become a female parent has been opened as well (but your daughter's marriage with her parent is only possible when playing as a father) Plot In the parallel worlds that exist alongside modern Japan, there is unrest in the Human Kingdom, the Realm of Heaven, the Realm of Demons, the Faerie World and the Realm of the Spirits of the Stars. In a show of good faith and an attempt to keep peace and balance in the world, the Human Kingdom decided to crown a princess and eventually a wise Queen who will help pacify each realm. But mysteriously, the candidates for the position of Princess were assassinated one by one. Thus, Cube, a butler and keeper of one of such candidates spirited her away from this world, and erased all memory of her murdered family and torched home so that she might escape the fate of the more unfortunate princesses. The player is a retired hero from the Human Kingdom, now self-exiled into a foreign world to escape the past. However, when Cube chooses the player as the parent of this girl, the player simply cannot refuse. The conditions are that after eight years, only the girl herself can decide whether she wants to pursue happiness in this world or, if she ever finds out about her past, return to the parallel worlds to claim her throne. Features A lot of new features have been added to Princess Maker 5. The player's daughter is more realistic than ever with changing interests depending on what she is currently doing at work or at school, and will interact with the environment of her room differently because of her hobbies. Certain small events triggered will prompt you to help her choose a course of action, which will eventually change her disposition to those around her. She can also fatten, grow taller and show bust size more significantly than before. Events based on these physical stats as well as her hobbies will appear once certain conditions are met. She will also be able to get cavities depending on the kind of items the player feeds her. There are more items than ever to increase stats and decrease stress, but she should watch what she eats in case her weight or cavities get out of hand. Statistics have been changed as well to fit a more modern lifestyle. The room has also become more interactive. The player's daughter will put up different posters at the head of her bed to indicate her current hobbies. The decorations on the windowsill will change depending on the time of the year. Items and furniture will be added when the player buys them for their daughter. And best of all, a cute little avatar of the player's daughter will be wandering around the room doing the things she loves. A system to determine the parent's profession has been put in place as well, but that is only secondary to the fact that the player can now choose to be either a father or a mother. The system to allow the child more or less freedom is also more in depth than before. The parent can choose from a total of six different topics to talk to their daughter about, and the effects will vary depending on multiple statistics and conditions. A different schedule system running on a weekly schedule has replaced the monthly schedule from previous games. There is a new way of getting rid of the child's stress, as the old rest and vacation system has been pushed the back burner by a free roaming system. The parent will have to take their kids out on the town and try to get rid of her stress with gifts, visits to the amusement parks, restaurants and sites around the city. If the player is up for it (and provided that this function has been unlocked), their can release their child to several parallel worlds to adventure. The adventure system is less intensive than the one in Princess Maker 2, but the battling system is the finest in all of the Princess Maker games so far. Some features of the older games have been taken out of this game. Festivals where contests are held no longer occur in those formats. They are replaced by individual competitions that stem from her school or additional classes, but there is no real prize money involved. The extra money, though, can come from various events where the player's child might be invited to help out certain characters on special days. Some of these will be triggered automatically while others depend on statistics and events. Game Mechanics Parent's Profession Besides being able to choose whether to be a mother or a father at the beginning of the game, the player also has the choice of choosing and naming their profession. The player is given the choice of five types of social standings in terms of their profession: Educated Professional, Entrepreneur, Government, Salary man and Freelance. Each profession comes with a level of credibility, which will equal out to how much money the player can borrow before consequences. After picking one's social standings, the player can then name their profession. The chosen profession modifies the initial hidden stats of the child. Birthday and Starting Statistics To Provide an example on how your profession will affect your child's initial Statistics: If you give your daughter the Star Sign Capricorn. Her initial Pride score is -5. If you select your job as an "Educated Professional". Your daughter will be given an additional 20 points in her pride which will make her pride overall 15.00 in the beginning of the game. Monthly Plan Monthly Plan (PM5) Emily's News A new little quarterly published by a friend of the player's daughter. It includes a headline with news that the player would probably love to know, and dates on sales, events, concerts and much more. The player can set dates with their daughter to go to some of these events through the news page. Schedule Adventure Status The status of the child is broken down into five sections, three of which (Ability, Personality and Statistics) are number based, one of which is level based (Skills) and the last of which is the profile of the Daughter. Ability Represents the ability of the child. Lowest value is 0, highest value is 999. Constitution (体力) Spirit (精神力) Athletic Ability (運動能力) Intelligence (知力) Charisma (カリスマ) Refinement (気品) Charm (魅力) Stress（ストレス) Personality, Condition and Puberty Measured using a scale. Shows the personality attributes of the child. Lowest value is at -100, and the highest value is at +100. The closer it is to either extreme means that the personality is more slanted towards that side of the scale. Love (愛情) - increased by giving daughter twice a month/weekly allowances or watching romance movies, talking to Hiroko or Mori, taking music class, working as a babysitter/tutor. Sometimes called Affection. {C}Morals (道徳心) - Increased by cleaning the beach, talking to Aya, giving her an early curfew, above 30 is required for Gateau to confess his love to your daughter in the Spirit World. It can be decreased by giving your daughter a late curfew, killing monsters when she goes to adventures and talking to Kousei. {C}Sensitivity (繊細さ) - increased by setting one of her monthly Etiquette plans to "Be polite all the time" or "Be polite to elders first", high Sensitivity (+40-60) enables the daughter to see a mermaid after working in the job the souvenir man offers, a cherry blossom yōkai during the cherry festival in the mountains, a ghost during the "Conquer Your Fear/Guts test" day and Santa Claus while helping to make cakes. The mermaid increases music skill, the cherry blossom yōkai gives you a crystal (+10 refinement and grants access to fairy realm) the ghost tremendously increases your respective highest skill (+50) along with giving you an orb (+10 willpower and grants access to spirit realm) and Santa Claus gives you a random item. These are not the only personality attributes available, some are simply hidden: Independence (hidden) - increased by setting Attitude in the monthly plan to "Press your own opinion", talking to Leona and Kousei. It is best to keep this stat low if you want to make the choices for your daughter, such as dates, meetings, marriage proposals, friendship events, scout events, birthday presents for friends, etc Flexibility (hidden) - increased by weekly allowances and having daughter be polite all the time - Needs at least +10 to trigger Emily's soulmate event. Sociability (hidden) - increased by letting your daughter have a longer curfew and by setting her study plans to either studying in moderation or prioritise playing. - Unknown effect on gameplay. Logic (hidden) - Unknown effect on gameplay. Pride (hidden) - increases if daughter does really well at an activity (gold star), decreases if she does poorly (red circle); causes her to continuosly buy things without permission (?) - Unknown effect on gameplay. Creativity (hidden) - Increases if your daughter takes on art classes. (Needs confirmation what decreases creativity as it is possible to still have 0 creativity after taking art classes) - Unknown effect on gameplay. All these stats can be seen through the fortune teller. For more information on how these personality traits affect your daughter please go here: Personality, Condition and Puberty Skills The higher the skill, the easier it is for the daughter to successfully accomplish the related task, be it work or school. There are 100 skill points for each level, once the skill points reach 100 for a given level, she advances to the next. Once the level is reached, the skill cannot decrease. The highest level of skill is 10, and those skills at 0 level cannot be used in battle. Fencing - increased by sword fighting classes Combat - increased by kendo class Swimming - increased by swimming Magic - increased by magic class Eloquence - increased by participating in school paper, talking to Emily, taking English class Analysis - '''increased by working as a volunteer, taking logic class '''Music - increased by talking to Hiroko, taking music class, participating in the school choir, meeting the mermaid after working with Kiku (NOTE: meeting the mermaid is only possible with high sensitivity) Dance - increased by taking dance class Art - increased by taking painting class, participating in the manga club, taking extra painting class in school Cooking - increased by washing dishes at home with Cube, working as a chef, taking cooking class Fashion - increased by working as a salesgirl in the boutique, makeup Otaku - increased by reading cosplay magazines, working in the maid cafe, participating in the manga club Business - increased by working as a salesgirl in the boutique, working in the maid cafe Theatre - increased by taking drama club, taking theatre class, watching movies Not all skills are available in battle of course. Dance is universal, but something like the Otaku skill wouldn't really work unless your opponents (who are all from dimensions almost entirely isolated from Earth) was somehow very familiar with manga and anime. Ones in bold are available in combat. Combat Statistics The main usage of Combat Statistics is for battles. The core of what happens when going out on an adventure. HP Max999 MP Max999 Attack Max100 Defense Max100 Magic Attack Max100 Magic Defense Max100 Accuracy Max100 Agility Max100 Equipment Personal Profile All of the important facts about the child, just in case the player forgets. Name Age Birthday Sign Bloodtype Height Weight Vision Bust & Cup Size Waist Hips Personality, Condition and Puberty Characters 'Main' Cube Your Daughter Characters with Orbs 'Friends' *Emily Imagawa *Hiroko Sakakibara *Michiru Kobayakawa *Miho Hosokawa *Keiko Itou *Sayori Ashina *Aya Kuroda *Leona Ikoma 'Love Interests' *Prince Aspar *Roshe *Hitoshi Kuroda * Kenichi Asakura *Ryuunosuke Ootomo *Akizuki Shinya *Sanjuurou Mouri *Kousei Oda 'Storyline characters' *Assiette Genoise *Gateau *Cornet - A doll suddenly delivered to your daughter one Sunday morning, she was delivered by Gelato, the boss of the Faerie world. Your daughter falls in love with Cornet at first sight, and refuses to throw her away despite Cube's suspicion. One Sunday morning, the daughter is about to play with Cornet, however one of her friends comes in and asks her to play with them, and she does, leaving Cornet aside. Cornet becomes angry and attacks her one night (It's a relatively easy fight), saying that she will kill her and make her (daughter) the doll. After winning, you can access realm of fairies. *Biscotti - The forest boss, though he isn't the one fought; instead, the daughter has to fight a Hydra he summoned. *Gelato the Azure - The leader of the faerie rebellion and the boss of the Faerie world, he is the one who delivered Cornet to your daughter. *Napaz - A spirit assassin who was disguised as one of the teachers at the school. Encountered around first year of high school. *Kenpi - The leader of the spirit rebellion, and also the boss of the Spirit World. *Sabayon - The hero from the hero show that turned out to be an assassin from the Underworld. *Waffle the Wretched - The main leader of all the rebellions and the Hell boss, and the one who sent Sabayon to attack your daughter. After defeating him he will give your daughter an Angel feather so she can venture in the Heaven Realms. *Alfort 'Others' *Tanaka from Hama Net (Door-to-door salesman) Classes First day of School On your daughter's first day of school, she will be introduced to her class. At this time, she will be able to greet the class in one of four ways, each of which will have a different outcome. Elementary School (10 yrs) *Logic = 1000 yen, 2 hours (raises Analysis and Intelligence, chance to lower Eyesight) *Fitness = 1200 yen, 2 hours (raises Physical and Stamina, chance to lower Weight) *Karate = 1200 yen, 2 hours (raises Martial Arts, Stamina, and Guts) *Piano = 1000 yen, 2 hours (raises Music, Elegance, and Sensitivity) *Ballet = 1200, 2 hours (raises Dance, Attractiveness, and Stamina) *Painting = 1600 yen, 2 hours (raises Art and Sensitivity) Junior High School (12 yrs) *English = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Language and Intelligence) *Kendo = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Fencing, Guts, and Stamina) *Tea Arts = 1000 yen, 2 hours (raises Elegance and Guts) *Magic = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Magic and Guts, lowers Morality) (to unlock this class, you must buy a spellbook from the fortune teller/magic teacher for 200,000 yen) *Theatre = 4000 yen, 6 hours (raises Acting and Attractiveness) *Yoga = 1200 yen, 4 hours (raises Guts, lowers Weight) (to unlock this class, you must visit the fashion center while overweight) High School (15 yrs) *Cooking = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Cooking, chance to raise Weight) Club Activities This is an after school activity that happens outside of normal school hours (and as such takes up time that your daughter could use for something else if you chose it). You can choose one activity or none. If you choose for your daughter to participate in one, it will take up the 3-5 hours block on Tuesday and Friday. At start (10 years) *Track and Field (+Stamina, +Agility, -Intelligence). Michiru is in this club. *Chorus (+Music) *Newspaper (+Eloquence). Emily is in this club. *Arithmetic (+Analysis, +Intelligence, -Stamina). Kenichi is in this club. *None Middle School (12 years) : Exercise Clubs *Track and Field (+Stamina, +Agility, -Intelligence). Michiru is in this club. *Swimming (+Swimming, +Stamina, -Refinement). *Rhythmic Gymnastics (+Agility, +Dancing). Miho is in this club. *Kendo (+Fencing, +Agility, +Willpower, *Judo (+Fighting, +Stamina, +Willpower, -Charm). : Culture Clubs *Chorus (+Music) *Literature (+Eloquence). Emily is in this club. *Comics Research (+Otaku, -Agility). Sayori is in this club, and your daughter will only meet Sayori if your daughter enters this club. *Computer (+Analysis, +Intelligence, -Stamina). Kenichi is in this club. *Drama (+Acting, +Stamina) Chosen School Class This is a class that happens during school hours that you choose for your daughter. You must choose one class; opting out is not an option. Classes occur on Thursday. *Calligraphy (+Willpower, +Eloquence) *Music (+Music) *Arts and Crafts (+Painting) Vacation You can take your daughter on several different vacations during the school year. Some vacations are: - Hawaii (400,000 yen) + 20 Attract + 10 Language - Stress -stay at home/go to friend's store -Hakone, hot springs -Hokkaido -Kyoto -New York, United States -South Asia -Australia -Europe Jobs If your daughter works at a job long enough, she will get a raise and higher stat boosts. At start (10 yrs) *Nanboku Bookstore/Bookstore Staff (Business +2 and Endurance + 0.1) 2 hours, +800 yen *KS Cleaning Staff/Garbage Collector (Endurance +0.3 and Refinement or Beauty -0.5) 2 hours, +1600 yen *Nakayoshi Daycare/Babysitter (Willpower +0.2, Affection +0.1, and Refinement -0.2) 2 hours, +1000 yen *Cube/Housekeeper (Cooking or Fashion +1 and Affection +0.1) 2 hours, +0 yen *Himemiya Volunteer Assn./Volunteer (Analytical Skill +2 , Affection +0.1, Morality +0.3, and Sensitivity -0.1) 2 hours, +300 yen Middle school (12 yrs) *Starducks Cafe/Cafe Staff (Business +4, Beauty +0.5, and Willpower -0.2) 4 hours, +2800 yen *Kelmark Moving Center/Moving Staff (Endurance +0.4, Willpower +0.2, Refinement or Beauty -0.5, and Sensitivity -0.1) 4 hours, +4000 yen *Imagawa's Western Clothing/Sales Staff (Business +2, Fashion +1, and Agility -0.2) 2 hours, +1600 yen High school (15 yrs) *Convenience Store Staff (Business +3, Stamina +0.1, Will -0.4, Morality -0.1) 4 hours, +3200 yen *Maid (Otaku or Business +3, Charm +1, Will -0.5, Morality -0.1) 4 hours, +3600 yen *Tutor (Eloquence +3, Intelligence +0.2, Endurance -0.3) 4 hours, +2400 yen *Data Imputing (Analysis +3, Endurance or Agility -0.5, chance of damaging her vision) 4 hours, +4000 yen *Security Guard (Will +0.6, Refinement -0.5, Love -0.1) 6 hours, +9000 yen *Kitchen Staff (Cooking +4, Agility -0.4, Weight +0.03) 4 hours, +2400 yen *Heaven's Moon Floor Lady (Business +3, Charm +4, Refinement -0.5, Love -0.1, Sensitivity -0.1, Morality -0.2) 6 hours +18000 yen. Unlocked when your daughter have morality below -20 Items Locations Town Map *This page provides a full map of both sides of town along with information about each place. Adventuring *Forest (from start after daughter was ambushed by Gateau) *Realm of Faeries (unlocked after daughter is attacked by Cornet) *Spirit World (unlocked after having high sensitivity during the "Test of courage event", after being attacked by Nappaju or defeating Gelato de Azure) *Hell (unlocked after daughter is attacked by Sabayon, an assassin sent by the Hell boss) *Heaven Dungeons (unlocked after getting the angel feather from Waffle) Endings Note: In order from the album This is a Steam guide by Catalina. It includes 1. how to get all endings 2. How to get a particular "branch" of an ending. Link: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1534387536 Princess Endings *True Princess *Princess (marriage to Aspar) *Foreign Princess Ending (marriage to Roshe) Ruler endings *Ruler of the Heavens *Ruler of the Faeries *Ruler of the Spirit of the Stars *Ruler of the Demon World *Ruling Queen Adventuring endings *Hero Ending (PM5) *General Ending (PM5) *Adventurer Ending (PM5) Marriage endings Note: Daughter's classmates must have the biggest light on their pink orb, and she must have accepted his proposal *Marriage with Ryunosuke *Marriage with Akizuki *Marriage with Mouri *Marriage with Kenichi *Marriage with Hitoshi *Marriage with Kousei *◾Marriage with Cube *Marriage with Father Sports endings *Gold Medalist (PM5) *Silver medalist *Bronze medalist *Professional wrestler Culture and Arts endings *Actress *Rock singer *Popstar *Gravure model *Dubbing artist *Pianist *Ballerina Ending (PM5) *Painter Ending (PM5) *Manga Artist (PM5) *Writer (PM5) Career endings *Politician *Entrepreneur *Doctor (PM5) *Announcer *Fortune Teller *Nurse *Fashion Designer *Chef (PM5) *Teacher (PM5) *Soldier (PM5) *Bar hostess *Cosplayer "Bad" endings *'Gold Digger (PM5) *Mafia Boss (PM5) *Infamous Hostess (PM5) *Knave/Delinquent *Office Worker *Slacker *Flight by Night (daughter's death by overstress/illness, more than 20 million in debt for over 2 months) (It' probably 2 million for the fan version, I might be wrong though. Calendar Events Daughter's dresses 'All Ages *Maid dress *Yucie's dress * Kimono *Everyday *Jersey *Lisa dress * Olive dress 'Elementary only' *Sweet Lolita dress *Yukata for children * Party dress for children *Winter dress for children * Summer dress for children * Cute dress for children 'Middle school to high school' * Gothic Lolita dress * Winter dress * Summer dress * Cute dress * Party dress * Business suit * Cool Clothes * Yukata 'High School only' *Bunny suit NOTE: If you want your daughter to wear the bunny suit, she must have high love and average weight, or else she will refuse to wear it or she won't fit in it. * Sexy clothes NOTE: If you want your daughter to wear the sexy clothes, she must have high love and average weight, or else she will refuse to wear it or she won't fit in it. *Evangelion suit (Asuka, 180000 yen, Anime Store, PS2/PSP only) *Evangelion suit (Rei, 180000 yen, Anime Store) |} Category:Overviews